Sora, The Succubus
by Saxzer
Summary: Sequel to my The Devil's Ice Prince
1. Chapter 1

_**The Devil's Ice Prince Sequel:**_

_**Sora, The Succubus Lover (Part 1)**_

"_Don't forget Roxas. You're mine now. Only mine..." _

Those words kept bothering our Ice Prince and becoming distracted in a lesson for the first time. He couldn't just easily forget what happened at the library in just one day. Everytime he goes to school the scene would keep appearing his mind and he will feel sick and couldn't focus properly.

_Why couldn't I get him out of my head?_

That innocent happy-go-lucky person in the outside would be a devil in human clothing. Roxas did blush a little thinking of him but also making giving it another meaning to it. Thinking he might be a bisexual.

_Damn it! Why...Why must I think about that guy?_

A huge slam was made by his chemistry teacher, Xaldin. "Roxas... What are you doing? You've almost seen like a ghost" he said with the book on his hand half-open. "I'm fine, Sensei... I just lost focus" apologizing for the mess that he made and ask to get back from the lesson. Xaldin continued from writing in the white board. The blonde get back from reading some notes and felt a sharp pain from his head.

_Tsk! What...is...happening...to me... _falling on the chair fainted. Everyone panicked mostly the females and was worried about how to react on that situation. Xaldin didn't know what to and ask one of the students to call Roxas' bestfriend from Class-5. The student ran fast as he can to get to that classroom. "Excuse me! I need the friend of Roxas". Of course it was a pain for Axel to be called while he was already listening to a lesson for the first time. "Yeah yeah... what is it? What happened to Roxas? The student catch his breath before speaking. "Your...friend...was...injured...badly..." His eyes widen from news delivered. Axel's face expression changed from a hallucinating person and ran quickly to see his bestfriend's situation for himself.

Xaldin didn't really know what to do at times like this. Axel got there in time before the situation got worst. He bridal-carried him to the clinic. "Hey Roxas...Wake up! Don't be like that..." trying to wake him up.

Roxas was in a white unknown to him. _Where am I? _He saw his first love Namine. Trying to catch up but the figure changed that was familiar to him. _No... It can't be... Why are you here in my mind! _He already knew from the back that it was Sora. Trying to run away from the figure it became enormous grabbing him Roxas in his hands. The humungous Sora smirked touching Roxas' face with his big finger. _Let me go! Get away from me! _

_You are mine Roxas... No one is going to take you away from me. _

The blonde woke up sweating so much. Everyone was in a relief. Axel almost cried when he was not breathing. The fangirls are rejoicing for their Ice Prince to regain consciousness. "What...happened...?" he asked still aching his head. The school doctor, Xemnas explained his situation to the blondie. For the first time, he was been brought in the school clinic ever since he entered High School. "Fo-for real?" the blonde said. Xemnas nodded and give a paper with all the medicines that he needs to take.

"I understand... Thank you Xemnas-sama..." bowing and also apologizing for the mess he made. Axel was pissed off punching the blonde prince on the chest softly. "You jerk! Don't scare me like that. I was worried ya know" he said scratching his hair. The blonde made a small laugh that the red-hair was surprised. "Wow Roxas... You finally smiled. Did you already moved on with your Namine?" getting the topic again, Roxas remembered his dream before he woke up.

Putting a death glare on Axel he ask him to leave the clinic cause he needs to rest for a while. "Wait...Roxas..." trying to hold back to not leave but Roxas was really serious on the resting issue. "OUT!" banging the door after his bestfriend left. "That takes care of an annoying person" calming his heart.

"Did you forgot about me?" a voice familiar to his ears. Looking for the owner of the voice. Is he hallucinating? Or his ears might be playing games with him. With a relief he tried getting back on the bed it was really him. Sora

"What the hell?" his face expression got worse. Anger developed and he shouted in the heavens as to why he's there. "I was worried because you were the biggest gossip in the school" he stood up to where Roxas is. With fingers touching his chest the blonde suddenly got chills. "You! Again with that seduction!" trying to get away from him he run to the door. It won't budge how can that happen?

"Hahaha... Sorry Roxas but I don't think that you can escape the barrier here.

_Barrier? What is he talking about? You simply can't cast magic in the real world. Only in the television shows and fictional world has it. It doesn't exist here!_

"Why would think that? Of course magic exist! Just look at the door" pointing it. A green glow surrounding it appeared. "Im...possible..." he fell on his knees and couldn't stand up. Sora followed him and grabbed his face. Imparting a deep kiss on his luscious lips. The blonde felt weird after that like something has been put in it like a drug. "You...what...have...you...done..." couldn't continue and Roxas fainted. Sora licked his mouth all over again carrying the blonde bridal style.

"It's great that Roxas is finally mine now. I love you Roxas. I won't let anyone take you away from me" smirking he raised his hands towards the wall and a black portal appeared. They went to it and it disappear like thin air. No one knows where the portal leads to and only abnormal creatures can say where they are headed to.

In their case, the place was red all over the place. Even the people are in red. What the heck is wrong with their culture? Is red the latest colour or this is their traditional way of living? Roxas felt the feeling that he is floating on the air. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw Sora. Shocked and that they were flying in the sky. "What the hell! Where are you taking me?"

"Where? To my hometown, Luxuria. The home of the succubus" Sora said continued to go to their destination. _Succubus? Is he telling me that he's a succubus? _

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Devil's Ice Prince Sequel:**_

_**Sora, The Succubus Lover (Part 2)**_

_"Where? To my hometown, Luxuria. The home of the succubus" Sora said continued to go to their destination.__Succubus? Is he telling me that he's a succubus?_

Luxuria, the land where the supernatural creatures like Succubus lives. Our heroine, Roxas was been kidnapped by the happiest person on St. Anthony School as we all know that Sora is in a fact a Succubus. He finally woke up and saw that they are flying. "You're kidding me..." the blonde said hiding his blushing face. "Ehh...Roxas?" the brunette was worried and tried to hide his face.

"BRING ME BACK TO MY FUCKING SCHOOL!" Roxas was in a rage strangling Sora to death. "Hey..hey... don't do that...We'll fall if you keep that!" he said with a creeking voice. The blonde totally forgot about that they were floating in mid-air. He screamed like a girl and Sora laughed. He teased Roxas again by kissing him and making him faint again.

Now that he wasn't moving, he can finally get to their destination with no worries.

"Hey Riku! I'm back!" he said towards a person with wavy silver hair. The figure turned towards Sora.

"_Oh... you're back and you brought a human in our world again."_ The silver-hair, Riku said controlling him temper to punch Sora. Roxas, already awake but tried to pretend he was still unconscious so he can hear their conversation.

"_Again? You mean Sora already brought humans in this world? What's going to happen to me now?"_

"_Come on, Riku. Past is past and I already forgot what happened then. Are you still going to complain about why did I eat Kairi?" _pretending that nothing happened from the past years before he brought the Ice Prince with him. Riku tried to face palm on his face holding the neckline of Sora.

"_Are you an idiot!? You are my fiancée, Sora and YOU are only mine. I don't want you to come close to other people except for me!" _Riku being the possessive type of person. Roxas was in shock that in this world, same genders are allowed from same marriage. He stood up with his face still staggering.

"Ahhh! You're finally awake now. How are ya feeling, Roxas?" he asked the blonde with a beautiful smile. This is probably the worst question he needs to answer. He really wanted to go back to their world and get to a nearest bed to relax his craziness from functioning.

"Am I going to be stranded here? You're going to imprison me here in this crazy world of yours aren't you?" the blonde said. Sora said yes and already knew the answer. How can our heroine get out of Luxuria if the only way to go anywhere is by flying which he couldn't thanks to being a human. Feeling a little regret that he made a disgusting scene at the library. Roxas screamed to the heavens keep saying that he didn't made anything and doesn't want to remember anything that had happened on that day.

You can hear bell chimes, which means that it would already be midnight.

"Oh crap! I need to get back to the mansion. Riku, do you mind Roxas to stay here for a while? I'm going to convince Terra-tousan and Aqua-kaasan to let me have him at the mansion"

"Wait! So-" before he could finish his sentence, Sora already left Riku's house. Black aura is surrounding Riku which Roxas concluded that he was not happy that a human-being would be his roommate for the day.

"That punk..." Riku cursing the brunette with so many cruel words. Our Ice Prince is really getting worried and wonder if he can really manage to survive this crazy world full of supernatural creatures.

_God...Please guide me into this crazy world..._

_Meanwhile...in the human world..._

Axel was really getting worried that his bestfriend is still not here in the 'usual spot' where they usually go after class ends. Getting his phone, he called his number ring...ring...ring... and only computer answered his call. _This is ridiculous... Where the heck is Roxas? Usually he's answering his phone everytime I call him. Something definitely is weird around here... I need to find Ice Prince fast... _with that, the red hair man went to find his friend all over the the place. He searched for place where they usually hang out and still nothing. After a long search, he didn't find Roxas and just made tiring himself for nothing.

"Roxas...Where the hell have you been?" catching his breath, he stopped on a restaurant called _Keyhole. _Where him and the gang always go to eat the delicious sea-salt sundae. On the window, he saw Ventus, Aqua, Terra. Roxas'

_**Guess what will happen next?**_

_**Okay I'm running out of ideas again..**_

_**I'll continue this when I have inspirations..**_

_**Gimme one and I will continue this **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Devil's Ice Prince Sequel:**_

_**Sora, The Succubus (Part 3)**_

_Axel saw Aqua, Terra and Ventus. Roxas' older siblings. He entered the said cafe to ask if the Ice Prince was here._

"Hello there Roxas' siblings..." he said hello to the three. Terra, the oldest greeted back and ask if what would he be doing here. Axel went to the point and ask if Ice Prince, Roxas was there.

"Ehh? I thought you two were always together..." Aqua added then sipped her chocolate milkshake. Ventus, being the last who share the same face and voice as Sora just smiled at the red brunette and he whisper something in his ear.

"_You need to find Roxas-san. He's in big trouble. Ask the one person who closest to Sora's heart. If you can do it. You will definitely find him..." Ventus whispered and back to eating his favorite sea-salt ice cream. Axel already knew that among the three, Ventus is most weirdest of them where he can know the future and has supernatural powers. _

Axel thank them but he couldn't get the feeling as to why would Sora be involved on Roxas' missing.

_What the hell? Why is Sora involve here? Did Sora just talk to him? Something is really fishy about here and I need to find out what it is..._

_Meanwhile in Marluxia Kingdom..._

"Let me out of here Riku!" the Ice Prince has been locked on the prison chamber of Riku's house. The Silver-hair demon was irritated on the mortal's appearance. He touched Roxas _private part_ where the blonde was blushing so hard. It seems that he was been toy around to know if he was really being touched. He punched Riku's face causing him to fell down. He stood up wiping the blood from his face.

"I see why Sora had made an interest of you. You really are a special mortal" Riku grinned as he lean closer to the cell bars where Roxas is. Touching his face slowly, the blonde was really embarrassed and he really was bother how weird people are in this world. His face expression changed when Riku's hands scratch his face and is now bleeding from it.

"Owww...That...hurts...Riku..." struggling to take Riku's hand away from his face. Riku seems to enjoy the pain Roxas is doing. He made a maniacally laugh at him.

"Hahaha! No one can steal Sora away from me. He's mine" he grabbed the blonde's hair pulling it tightly. The blonde was in pain and couldn't endure it again. When he was satisfied, he left the prince all alone in the chamber. Catching his breath, he slowly stare on the back of Riku with interest to kill.

_Is this really the end for me? Do I have to die in this crazy world which I don't know? _

_Am I really inlove with Sora? Do I really have feelings for that weird person? _

Words could not express his weird heart beating so fast. Oh Roxas, when will you ever realize your feelings?

In the palace, Sora arrived a little late than usual. Guards where everywhere and he couldn't get pass through them, and use the back door where the loyal servants were to enter without being noticed. Tip-toeing in the grand hall, he was really good at sneaking at leaving the castle. "Looks like Mom and Dad are already asleep. This would be a piece of cake" he said with low tone voice. He was already one step, closer in his room when he trip and fall on the floor causing the vase to crashed. The castle is in a commotion.

"Oopsie..." Sora cupped his face. "And just what the hell are you doing, Sora?" a angry female voice said. Sora gulped his fear and turn slowly to see a woman with platinum blonde hair siding on her left side, with horns as her ears, a plain simple white bathrobe covering his milky skin.

"Oh...Hi there, Kaa-san" Sora was kinda scared facing his mother, Namine when she is disturbed in his sleep. "You came back, I see. What kind of problem did you do again this time?" scratching her hair. She really is piss-off from the commotion and Sora was now really scared facing his mother to being like that. Namine, the reigning queen of the Marluxia Kingdom trying to make the country to be civilized and order and the loving mother of our Succubus Prince, Sora. Sora, was a half-human, half-succubus since his mother fell inlove with a human which causes her to regret anything about loving him.

"Let me guess... You brought another human in our world?" she said. Sora nodded, she sighed getting back to her room. Sora would expect that kind of reaction from his mother. "Hays... Mother still couldn't accept the humans again from our world after breaking up with Otou-san" putting his hands on his hips. "After you have done playing with that human, return him to the world he belongs okay?"

"But Mother, I'm inlove with Sora" he said to his mother. Namine stopped and turn back to his son. With a serious look, she couldn't believe his son's answer. "What...the..." black aura emitting from her body can be seen. Sora was proud of saying that.

"Mom...I really loved this human. He's not gonna be my toy but I will take care of him just like father did to you when he fell for—" Namine stomped her feet and couldn't finished his sentence. "Don't you dare say the name of that person in front of me!" she was really angry ordering him to bring back the human from his world. "But M-mom.." he insisted her mother to let Roxas stay here in their world. Namine strangled him too tight from the wall.

"I will not let you do the same mistake that I made. Do you understand me, Sora?" he nodded in pain. Namine let go, and leave the hall. "Mother..."

On Roxas side,

_**Okay... I said that I'm going to end this here with the last part but faithfully..I couldn't, I really need to have some inspiration for Roxas' sake. OHGLOB! Guys.. help... I want you to write the first part and if I liked it, I will use it in my fic. Need some amazing sentences because you all know that I am really lacking in English and sentences. Onegai T^T**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Devil's Ice Prince Sequel:**_

_**Sora, The Succubus (Fourth Part)**_

"_I will not let you do the same mistake that I made. Do you understand me, Sora?" he nodded in pain. Ennima let go, and leave the hall. "Mother..."_

On Roxas side, he was still in the prison cell of Riku. Boy was he bored from all that's happening to him. "I've got to get out here...but how?" he examined the cell, trying to find something to destroy the bars.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Riku pointed his claw on the blonde prince. Roxas was startled. Thought he can escape this fucking cell without being noticed. Riku stood up yawning, he was exhausted from the guarding and teasing the blonde. This is the chance that he was waiting for.

"Great...I can finally get the fuck out of here..." searching for a weapon, he found a window near him. The glass was already ready to pull from the window frame. He pulled it out and smash it on the ground. Good thing, Riku didn't woke up from the crash, broken pieces were scattered, already perfect for cutting the bars. Using his intelligence, he made sure that the glass wouldn't make a "screech" noise when use.

"From my calculations, I think this can break at least 5 bars, then I can get out here by now" starting his experiment and put it to use, his calculations were correct and the glass only lasted for 5 bars but he can already pass through it. Slowly, he crawled fit the tiny escape hole. Only a little more and he'll pass through. He finally got out and *RING*. Roxas panicked, trying to get away as far as he can so not to let Riku wakes up. He slide his phone, talk about having a strong signal at a very deserted place and at a very bad timing.

"What the hell... Hello!?" he shouted the caller and heard Axel's voice.

"Man! What's up with ya? Where the hell are you? I was looking all over at school, care to tell your best friend where you ar-" Axel didn't his sentence and Roxas already came blabbering his whereabouts.

"Axel! You gotta help me get out of this freaking world. I can't believe I was been kidnapped by Sora in an unrealistic and weird world. You need to help me. I can't bear to be held captive in here" whimpering in fear, the blonde was losing his composure and even his mind from what he had gone through. Axel felt sadness in his voice and tried to help him.

"Axel, you gotta help get ou-" the call ended thus making the red-hair more worried about the blonde. He punched the wall, for couldn't do anything to save his bestfriend. A mirage of images flows into Axel's mind. The images were all images of a young girl, the same age as Roxas, with wine red hair, blue eyes, wearing a checkered necktie, a white long sleeve bluse with a knee-cut skirt. He knew the girl but he didn't know how he'd known the name and why it appeared on his mind.

"I need to find Kairi. She's the only one who can help me save Roxas"

xXx

Roxas hid under a stash of antiques in a abandon room. He was so tired and fell asleep.

_Roxas...Roxas... come on, wake up._

_Who's calling me... Why do I feel that I know that voice?_

_Roxas... do you...really hate me that much? I am deeply in love with you from the moment that I laid my eyes on you. It's true. I don't care what other people thinks that I'm a gay or a lesbian! As long as I stay by your side, I won't let anyone take you away from me. _

_It's you..._

xXx

He woke up and didn't realize that it was already morning in the succubus world. Fixing his clothes, he then started to run away from Riku's house. It doesn't matter where his tired feet take him as long as he was away from the silverette. Good thing, that there's a road that he can use to escape. After hours and hours of walking, the prince was already tired and sat on a grouchy lifeless tree.

On the Castle, Prince Sora was already on his way in meeting his beloved Ice Prince. "I sure hope that Roxas would be glad to eat this delicious omellete that I made him" walking in the hallway joyfully, he encounter his mother going to the throne. He greeted his mom a sweet "Good Morning".

"Are you going to see Riku? Or the human?" with cold stares at her son, the prince nodded and showed the omelette that he made with all of his might. "Ridiculous" was the only word that Namine can say from his dearly beloved son. Sora couldn't help it, and bid farewell to his mother.

"I did say I warn you, Sora. Let's just hope that you made the right choice" she then continued to walk. She didn't quite get what her mother was telling him but all he can feel that her mother trusted what he does. "Mother always knew what would make me happy"

The silverette was now awake from his slumber and do some exercise before he went to the prison cellar. He yawn walking from to the cell and half saw the bars were been sawed. He blinked once, saw it, blinked twice and saw it and lastly he blinked thrice to see if his eyes weren't playing with him.

"..." the silverette froze standing in the cellar's entrance. After some 30 minutes of just staring.

"WHHHAAATTHEHELLL!WHERE'S ROXAS!?" the furniture around it was destroyed, ceramics fell on the floor. The silverette saw some scratches on the lock and a broken glass near the window. He already knew what he did and left the house to find the Ice Prince. He flew on the horizon of _Lumaria_ to find the missing blonde, no luck from mid-air and tried to use his feet and walk through the forest.

Sora was happily flying on mid-air when he smell a familiar scent. Sniffing, he tried to find the owner, looking everywhere around the misty forest, he saw a shiny spot in the mid-air. Curious, he lower down and saw the Ice Prince, Roxas sleeping with bruises scratches on his face and a dirty clothes sleeping in the a big old hazy tree

"Oh Succubus!" he fasten to land and ran towards the sleeping prince. He tried calling Roxas' name to wake him up. He slowly open his eyes, he made a weak smile and called an unfamiliar name.

"Ax-el...Is that yo-" the prince went back from closing his eyes. The Succubus Prince panicked, he pick him up bridal style and flew back to the castle.

xXx

Queen Ennima was on a meeting with council elders about the shrinkage of the food supply in their storage house.

"As of this day, our food supply can only last for another 10 days, you highness. We need another set of food so that our people can eat wisely without resenting into making the trading industry to make the prices go higher" a council elder said. The queen was tapping her shoes so loud that the members already scared from her actions.

"Yo-Your Highness? Should I find another supplier for our food supply? We need to work fast or else the people will strike at us" another elder said wiping his sweat from being nervous on the Queen's actions. The tapping shoes become louder and louder making the elders more scared, for a moment the tapping stopped, they were relieved but they were changed by a large "BANG" on the table.

All of the elders was shocked, touching their hearts beating so fast. Queen Ennima was so pissed and let the elders decide for what's the best thing to do at the problem. They were even shocked about the decision she made asked if something was bothering to her.

"Meeting adjourn. You may all leave now. Please take care of the problem. I'm counting of you, elders" he said with a scary death glare at them. The elders bowed and show respect before leaving the meeting room.

_Did I do the right thing? I don't want to see my son being so gloomy and sad because of a human._

"_I don't want him to suffer like I did. He's important to me and I love my son."_

"_This is all your fucking fault, Xemnas."_

He went to a small room with a portrait of a man with greyish silver hair. The portrait had a small label which is slightly too small for anyone to read but Queen Ennima call it by the name of "Xemnas." He was the man that she loved and was betrayed, the human who made the Queen of Lumaria fell for a simple human being like him.

"Mother! Mother!" he heard his son calling her. She left the room waving her staff to hide the room of her memories of her beloved. She was shocked about what his son brought, the human with golden hair and has the same spikes but much more spikier and has a unique hairstyle.

"Who...who is this?"

**A/N: **

Im very guys for being so selfish... I really wanted to prolong as much I want to cause I was so furious about schools, and projects. I really wanted to finish this but as soon as I want to, my mind just type what it wants making the ending forgotten, I'm really sorry... No one's helping to finish this, I really need help if still want this to end. Just send me a PM of your version of what will happen next and I will be gladly put those in my fic just to end this. Onegai?


End file.
